Elsword: Hidden Identity, Keep it a Secret
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Elsword is a Cool reserved guy at the academy, he wants to just get through school and that's it. He's practically a genius, Aisha the Leader of the Cheerleader squad gives him trouble, He later finds out she has a shadowed life, She has two sides of her. When he finds out, Aisha pleads him to keep her Hidden Identity a Secret, "Please, Keep it a Secret...".
1. Lollipop Guy, Cheerleader Girl

**Miharu: I know what you all are thinking!**

**Raven: ANOTHER NEW STORY?!**

**Miharu: YES! It was requested! -smiling- and I was more than happy to do it! **

**Rena: She's really generous when it comes to these things but...**

**Aisha: You have so many other stories.**

**Miharu: I know I have to work on them...Sorry guys! My sister gets home from school earlier than me so she hops on usually before I even have a chance.**

**Elsword: That's unfair. Also it seems I'm the MAIN CHARACTER FOR ONCE!**

**Miharu: Yeah that seems a bit of a Rarity to me. **

**Elsword: Damn straight!**

**Miharu: Its official Rune Slayer is my favorite Elsword Class.**

**Elsword: And why wasn't it before?**

**Miharu: Dunno, I saw the Winter League Tournament and I saw Team Step it Up play. Weiyan, who was the Rune Slayer had me laughing so hard and he was so playful, like I imagine Rune Slayer xD So that's why!**

**Aisha: I seem like a bitch in this story**

**Miharu: Because you are one in this story.**

**Aisha: WELL FUCK HOW I FEEL THEN!**

**Miharu: It's okay Aisha, it won't be like that always. **

**Chung: I'm a Comedian. **

**Miharu: Yes, yes you are. Raven or Eve may or may not be in this story. I don't know yet.**

**Raven and Eve: AWWW!**

**Miharu: You two go do something together til its your time to come in.**

**Rena: Don't have to much fun! **

**Raven and Eve: -blush-**

**Miharu: Alright we getting of track! Anyways here are the classes! And Enjoy Reading! OH BY THE WAY! The person who requested the story is Anime Dragon san. He'll be making stories eventually. So check him out! Or I'll stab you with my Chainsaw! Just Kidding~! But check him out, Aye!**

* * *

**Elsword - Rune Slayer - Age 17**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch - 17**

**Rena - Grand Archer (YES FOR ONCE SHE IS!) - 17**

**Chung - Tactical Trooper - 17**

**Ara - Martial Artist - 17**

**I have Everyone the same age because I would feel awkward if one of them was 18, so everyone is the same age yay! Rena is not an Elf by the way in this story. SO no pointy ears! xD**

* * *

**Lollipop Guy, Cheerleader Girl**

* * *

I stared out the window bored, I watched the summer leaves blow in the soft breeze and giving a slight air freshen to the sweltering hot classroom. The Teacher's lecture not really reaching my ears. I didn't care much about school, Just get there to finish, not repeat and then just get out and get on with my life, I was a quiet and non-sociable guy, not really associating with the common guys, talking about which girl they wanted, even though I wasn't with them I hear people talking about this cheerleader in the school. It gave me a headache every time I thought about it. I put a lollipop in my mouth, the sugar from it always restrains the headache enough for me not to throw up, me being so level-headed, I didn't get a sugar rush and crash down.

"Elsword! Are you paying attention?! Also take that candy out your mouth!" I rolled my eyes and scoffed, I turned to her, irritation obviously in my expression. I took the Lollipop out my mouth, "Yes I'm paying attention." Her expression hardened when I put the Lollipop back in my mouth, sorry teach but I need this if I don't want to puke all over the place. "Then answer this equation. 4 over 5 m is equal to 28, what does m represent?" I let a playful smirk show on my features. "35." Her eyes widened and I saw her do a check. "That's….correct." She put a hand on her forehead and I could see the classmates staring at me wide-eyed. I heard whispers amongst them, this was going to bring on another headache. More Lollipops for me then. 'Elsword is so smart!' I heard amongst the voices. 'I know huh? Who would've known he was such a smartie. Good lookin' too!' I let out a irritated sigh. Those stupid girls again. 'I should totally ask him to help me with my Algebra homework'. _No thanks bro I have shit to do, like stare out a window. _

The bell rang and I packed up my things quickly and headed out the door covering my face slightly so no one tried to stop me. This was a free period and I usually didn't eat lunch, I ate practically one meal a day, no it wasn't some bullshit that I didn't want to get fat. I just never get that hungry. I walk through the hallway calmly I swung my bag casually at my side not even caring to put it on my back. I went to my locker and stuffed my bag in, not wanting to lug in around the school. I wanted some sunlight, some sort of peace. So I decided to go to the football field and sit in the bleachers. I ran into some girls who were blushing and giggling at me. I just scowled and moved fast. The slight strands that hung down on my sides and the back flowing out.

Once I reached the field I climbed high in the bleachers and sat back, I popped another Lollipop in my mouth, savoring the taste, I began hearing cheers and I visibly winced. The damn cheerleader squad was out here I forgot. I heard steps coming my direction. I had my eyes closed savoring the heat of the sun. "Hey!" I heard someone shout and I winced again, such a high pitched voice, I opened my eye to be greeted with a purple haired girl who had a ponytail in the back arching up, she had small breasts and wide eyes and wide bright purple eyes, she wore pink lip gloss and a few of the bangs in the front were decorated with pink hair dye. She was wearing the cheerleading uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked tiredly. I closed my eyes again. I was honestly trying to rest and didn't want to be bothered by this chick, "How dare you! You fucking loser! I'm Aisha, the leader of the cheerleading squad! I demand you get out of here we don't need losers like you out here watching us!" She pointed dramatically to the exit and I scoffed, I sat up and stared at her darkly. "So you're the one the guys are always babbling about." She crossed her arms and hugged. "Look here chick, I don't give a damn who you are. I'm trying to relax before I have to go to class so just do whatever the hell you were doing. I was drifting off how could I possibly be watching you?" Her eye twitched at my comeback and I rolled my eyes and leaned back. Closing my eyes. I knew she was still there.

I opened my eyes seeing her staring at me and I sighed irritably. I stood up rubbing my head slightly, my headache was getting worse. "I don't have the patience for this. I'm leavin'." I walked down the bleachers and jumped over the railing to the door. I knew her eyes were still on me until I left out the door. I walked through the hallway bumping into a few lockers and walls. My headache was getting much worse. I leaned on the gym door and I had to take a break. This was becoming more of a migraine and I felt as if I was going to faint. I opened the gym door finding it much cooler and quieter. But I heard…arrows? Hitting something. I turned and looked around to see a Beautiful blond with angel wing hair clips, and long white boots with golden designs at the base with heels. She had a beautiful bow which was green and white. She was wearing a Casual White dress shirt and a plaid green skirt. Her hair was long and flowed to her back. She was a very pretty girl. She looked as if she could've been a Sophomore, or Junior more so.

She was almost dancing with the shots of her arrows hitting a bull-eyes everytime. She pulled back and turned to the side playfully and quickly loaded another twirling the other way launching more. She bent over slightly looking and shot another. The same repeating movements, it was like a rhythm, a soft and playful tune. She stopped when she noticed I was In here. She waved at me and smiled brightly. I waved weakly and I held my head quickly afterwards. She walked up to me in confusion.

"Hun you alright?" She had a sweet and caring voice, she put her hand on my arm and quickly recoiled. "You're burning up! Do you feel alright?" I nodded and my head throbbed more. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to find a isolated area." She stared at me, not believing I was okay. She walked me over to the bench and sat me down, she sat down next to me. "Uhm, My name is Rena. I'm in the Archery club here. Class 2-C." I raised a eyebrow at her and she let out a small squeak and blushed, quickly turning her head and looking down, balling her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry if I was being forward." Sweet, Beautiful, and humble, a Rare type. I shook my head and I cursed myself for doing that. "It's not a problem. Usually most girls just bring out the flirty mode on me." She giggled slightly and I smiled. "I'm Elsword, nice to meet you Rena, It's odd. I'm in Class 2-C as well but I never see you." She gave a soft sad smile and I felt a pang of guilt. "I wouldn't really expect you to. Your always so quiet and a keep to yourself type a person. You don't even hang out with the guys." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I wouldn't. Those idiots always talking about girls and which ones they want to have sex with, it's really immature and I dislike it, Rena not to scare you, but I heard them mention your name a few times." She blushed and held her head down. Her bangs covering her face and I rubbed her back. "Thank you for telling me, most guys these days are Heartless…" I made a noise of approval and she looked at me with sad eyes. "What about you? Are you interested in a relationship or are you in one?" I leaned back against the cool wall, welcoming the feel. "Oddly no, I'm not interested in a relationship or even having sex of that matter. I'm just here to get through school. Then leave as fast as I can." She smiled softly, "As expected from the Class's smartest." I raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked softly. She just kept smiling and let out a amused sigh. "You didn't know? You're the smartest in class. I don't know why Ms. Stella gives you so much trouble, you always know the answer." I smiled at her compliment and her opinion of that teacher. She really could get annoying.

"Rena…Can I ask you something?" She nodded and I thought of that Cheerleader on the bleachers. I wanted to know why she was so damn arrogant and what was so special about her. "What's the deal with Aisha? The Leader of our cheerleader squad?" Her expression hardened and I wondered why. "She's a bitch in my opinion. Her and her little brainwashed follower's embarrassed me. It's part of the reason I don't eat lunch, scratch that. It IS the reason I don't eat lunch. She's arrogant and considered the beauty of the school, everyone wants her and she's also a All-star at everything she does. She's considered, perfect if I must say." My eyes widened, so that was the reason of that bitter expression. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on let's go." Her eyes widened as she grabbed her bow quickly and we headed out the door. "Elsword where are you going?!" Rena shouted as she was being dragged and losing her balance a few times. I was headed towards the courtyard where everyone was eating and I sat in a seat pulling her down next to me. Anxiety filled her features quickly.

"Elsword why did you-!" She was cut off by some girl walking up to her and pointing like a dumbass, "Hey look! It's that girl that Aisha totally embarrassed a while back! Hey what's up eggy?" I raised an eye at her and she held her head down. The hand on the table clenching into a small fist. "Rena, what did Aisha and her little posse do to you exactly." I asked cautiously she gritted her teeth as more of those obnoxious teens came and pointing her out. "They threw eggs at me calling me a slut, it ruined my whole day, the covered me in feathers afterwards…" I growled and stood up, my eyes glowing dangerously. I saw the others take a step back in fear, even Rena's eyes flashed in fear slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you narrow-minded sorry excuses for humans?! Aisha is obviously a punk and a bully who gets a thrill off of making sweet girls like Rena have pain and suffering! She's a Sadist! All you guys do is stick to her like leeches and praise everything she does without thought! It's like a Monarchy here!" I shouted and everyone's eyes became wide with realization, they seemed thoughtful.

"You want to say that to my face loser?" Rena let out a small gasp and moved back slightly lowering her head. I turned around to see Aisha's dark eyes staring at me daring at me. My expression mimicked hers and I put a balled fist on my hip and leaned to the side casually. "You're a Inconsiderate Sadistic asshole, a Punk and a Bully. There I said it to your face and gave it extra for free." I heard everyone around me let out a bunch of 'Ooooo''s. I rolled my eyes. I popped a Strawberry flavored Lollipop in my mouth casually and her expression hardened and she let out a huff in disbelief. "How dare you talk to me like that!" Aisha shouted stamping her foot which her boot heels clacked against the floor with. "Yeah how dare you say that to Aisha-senpai!" Her shadows repeated. Those girls weren't even people anymore. "Because your nothing but scum in my eyes, your nothing special and if anything you're the most hideous person I've seen. Ugly in the inside, and out." I rolled the Lollipop on my tongue savoring the taste, I heard girls squeal slightly and I sighed again. Her eyes watered up slightly and I just smirked. "Oh princess did I hurt your feelings? How is it getting a taste of your own medicine?" I taunted. She raised her head with balled fists. She was growling, literally. "You know what. Get him boys!" A bunch of boys came from behind her that were big and bulky, obviously fan boys of hers. I scoffed. "Yes Aisha-san!" They shouted in unison. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I spoke darkly, my eyes lowering and my eyes becoming a darker evil sight of red. I saw everyone had a look of fear in their expressions again. The guy's backed up. But they recovered, "You think your tough you little punk! We'll show you!" I rolled my eyes, I turned around and began walking away. "Humph…" I let that out and closed my eyes once more trying to fathom how stupid these people can be. "Look he's walking away! What a punk!" I let out a dark chuckle. I looked over my shoulder and let my smirk be shown, I raised my left hand and brought it up to my face so it was shown. I flicked my hand and it erupted in flames the blew in the breeze slightly.

"I know without trying, I could kill you, sorry but I'm not ready to go on Death Row yet." They took a step back their eyes widening in disbelief. "He's a freak!" One of them shouted. I wanted to laugh but I kept my cool. I saw Rena was standing up now. She had a Lollipop in her mouth as well, just like me. "Oh look at little Miss wanna-be Universe getting angry. What is he your boyfriend?" Aisha taunted with a amused smirk and raised eyebrow. The way Rena looked it seemed as if she was in for it. Rena just about had it then. She looked at a side glance towards Aisha and smirked. She picked up her bow.

**SNAP!**

She bit down on the Lollipop so hard, the candy broke off from stick. The stick crashed on the ground and Rena aimed her bow at Aisha, her features became dark and her eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Now you listen here, you listen good and well. I've been holding back. Withstanding this torture. I've never missed a shot in all my years of archery since Age 4. If I let my finger go, your going to die. Any last words?" Rena pulled back on her bow more to strengthen the shot of the bow. I couldn't let this happen. It would ruin Rena's innocence and Sanity, not to mention her school record. I walked up to her and put a hand on the bow. I leaned my head close to hers and whispered in her ear. "Rena she isn't worth it. Doing this may ruin your life. Trust me on this." Rena made a sound of shock and fear. She lowered the bow and stared at the ground. "Thank you, Elsword." I nodded. The bell signaling that it was time to go home rang and I waved at Rena signaling that I was leaving. "Hey Els, Hold on!" I was shocked by the nickname I liked it actually. I turned around and looked at her. "Here's my number…I really don't have many friends and I really appreciate how you defended me…Just incase you need someone to talk to you let me know." I nodded and accepted the sheet of paper with her number and continued on my way to my dorm.

Later that day, I was dressed in a tight black shirt and loose fitting black cargo pants with combat boots. I headed out the door getting ready for the opening of a game I've been waiting forever for to come on my gaming system. I was going to apply for the PC tournament and get the platform disc for later. I knew it was going to be a long ass line so I decided to go early. I walked out of my dorm and I walked casually to the gaming store. I thought about earlier today. That headache had gone away, but it was probably the stress of that stupid Cheerleader, Aisha, causing it to turn into a migraine, I felt as if I was going to puke out all my organs. I shook my head, I glad I met Rena when I did, I may have fainted. I didn't know about that whole incident most likely because I never eat lunch. I've always been a loner, I live alone, my parents are dead and I have a older sister but…She's gone. I'm sure she's dead. She went missing when I was 5 and I'm 17 now.

I was close to the downtown Vicinity from the campus, so it wasn't a long walk, I had made it but there was one other person there, it was a girl, she had ponytails on each side of her hair that were sort of spiky, she wore a white long ruffled like dress that stopped at mid upper-thigh she had fish-net leggings where you could see her nice porcelain skin, she wore combat boots with heels that seemed about 4 inches high and it wrapped around her calves and the laces came up all the way. She had headphones in her ears bobbing her head to the song. "Where am I? As I wake up. The Sun! Is bleeding tears through the sky!" Her voice was beautiful, though it sounded very similar to Aisha's. It sounded familiar to a anime I watched. "A nightmare turning real! I don't know how to feel! You tell me not to stay! Runaway! So I! Say a little prayer then I cry! I'm running out of hope and you run out of time!" The song is so familiar, what the hell is the name of it? "I say goodbye…" It's coming to me, its on the tip of my tongue. "Goodbye! My Love! After the end is where we'll meet! Where there's no meaning, kicking and screaming, falling head over feet! I'll never know! So many Questions lie ahead! Is there a future? Even with violence?! There's only silence from the dead!" That scream was sexy. I had to admit that. I remembered what anime it came from, I smirked and decided to keep it to myself.

"You watch anime don't you?" She gasped and turned around. I smiled and waved, my hand froze and my eyes widened at who I saw it was. "Ai...sha?" My mouth was left agape and her eyes widened in shock. "El…sword?" I opened my mouth to question her but she pounced on me and covered my mouth. "I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She shouted her eyes looking demonic, she summoned a staff that grew spikes on it and then pointed it at my head. I visibly sweat dropped. I grabbed her and flipped her over. Pinning her down. I raised one hand and summoned a Ice Rune in my palm, "I didn't know you were a mage…" I smirked, I had her under my control now, that's why she had those guys attack me, she didn't want everyone thinking she was a freak. "You're…a…Rune…Slayer…" She drawled out slowly. My smirk widened. I knew Rune Slayers was rare and almost stopped existing. No one even taught me I mastered all the Elements of Runes on my own. That's how I was. "No shit, Sherlock." She scowled at me and I climbed off of her. I stared at her staff, my mouth went open in shock…"You can't be." She looked at me and smirk devilishly. "I am." She was smug as hell, she was the ONLY mage who had chosen this path. "You're….a Dimension Witch…I thought those type of mages were banned." I breathed out ghostly. She put a hand on her hip making her staff vanish before anyone else saw. "Yep, and I honestly didn't care." She turned to the side and seemed thoughtful. "Hey Elsword, can you seriously not tell anyone?" _Ding Dong there it is. _"and Why shouldn't I?" I spoke out smugly she scowled and huffed. She crossed her arms. "Because I can ruin your Rep easily." I rolled my eyes. "As if I give a two shits about my damn reputation. I don't socialize with anyone." She scowled. "Come on please!" She pleaded and I felt like laughing, I got her where I wanted. "To bad, So Sad, Scratch yo ass." I taunted and her eye brow twitched. I got in line and she followed after me. "Elsword I'm serious! Please!" I Popped another Lollipop in my mouth and stared at her, I swear before she turned away I saw a faint blush. "Under one condition." She turned towards me hopeful, "If you stop messing with people, Like Rena. That was really a bad thing you did to her, she stopped eating lunch because of that. I dragged her in there to put a end to it." Her eyes widened and she lowered her gaze. I stared at her with a serious expression, the moon shone brightly and she radiated a certain glow. "I'm sorry…" I patted her head and she let out a sound of confusion. She raised her head. "You need to say that to Rena." She nodded slowly. "Okay…" I lifted my hand and the store opened up. I saw other people rushing towards the door from the bushes and woodwork. "OH SHIT GET INSIDE!" I grabbed her hand and I couldn't stop laughing, I always enjoyed this about waiting for games.

Me and Aisha quickly grabbed a copy of the League of Legends on XBOX 360. We purchased it in lightning speed and went to the desk before anyone got the chance. "Hello sir and madam, will you like to enter the League of Legend Championship Tournament?" We nodded quickly our eyes very hopeful. "Are you two a team?" We looked at each other and smiled. "Yes." We both said in unison. The lady looked at us and smiled. "I'm sorry you need one more person." I scowled and slapped my forehead. "Damn it!" Aisha scowled and looked towards the sighed. "Those peppy cheerleaders and followers wouldn't even look at a game." We were thinking, my head flashed back to when Rena gave me her number. That's it! I quickly dialed Rena's number and Aisha raised a Eyebrow, after two rings she picked up. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and sweet, I loved it. "Rena quick! I need to know if you Play League of Legends!" I rushed out quickly. I heard her giggle and I smiled softly. "Sure do, a Top Ranked Solo player actually." _**SCORE! **_I did a fist pump and I saw Aisha laugh slightly. "Quick do you want to enter Championship Tournament with me and someone?" I could almost sense the confusion from her. "Sure. Who's the other person?" I panicked slightly, I decided to evade it. "I'll tell you later we got to hurry!" I rushed quickly as I saw a group of people coming our way. "Alright talk to you later then!" She ended cheerfully and closed her phone. "WE HAVE A 3RD PERSON!" Me and Aisha shouted and the lady winced. "Alright you all are maxed level right?" We nodded. "What do you want your Team name to be?" Me and Aisha stared at each other. What would our Team name be? "Team Step it up!" A girl with a black ponytail and a orange and white dress and long orange boots walked up and put her arms around us. Aisha stared at her shocked. "Ara?!" Ara smiled widely and her teeth flashed and it was nearly blinding. She was quite tall as well. "Your secret is safe with me Aisha-san." The lady at the desk shook her head. "Now you guys need another player." We all cursed. "Damn." I heard pattering on the floor coming our direction. "Here I am guys!" A boy with blond hair and dark brown areas on the sides making it look like ears came into view. He had boyish features and a strong built body and a princely like smile. "Final player for Team Step it up is right here!" We stared at him and shrug. "Hell I'm down with it." Aisha and Ara gave wide smiles, we filled out the information and I did Rena's information. We all left the store together talking casually and we exchanged numbers.

"My name is Chung Seiker. Sorry for barging in like that." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I recognized you guys from the Academy so I just decided to be a hero." He smiled brightly and I nodded. I popped another Lollipop in my mouth, these things are so delicious! Cookie & Cream flavored yes! "No problem Chung, Ara pretty much did the same thing except gave us a name, By the way, nice job on the name." She beamed brightly. "It's kind of catchy and egotistic huh?" We all laughed. "Come on, Step it up!" Chung shouted. "Step it up!" Aisha continued it. I face palmed in amusement. Maybe having friends weren't to bad after all. "Hey let's go to my place! I have a giant PC gaming room with several computers hooked up! We could practice!" Chung exclaimed we all cheered up happily. "Let me tell Rena to meet up with us then." I dialed her number again and told Rena to meet up at the place Chung gave us. She agreed and we all walked which was about a 30 minute walk. I saw Rena up ahead in that pretty outfit she had earlier those angelic wing hair bands fitting her face nicely.

"Is that Rena?" Chung pointed so it wasn't to noticeable. I nodded he whispered towards me, "I can't believe she's a gamer, she's kind of hot." I just chuckled slightly and patted Chung on the back. "She's not ready for a relationship yet." Chung pouted. We just had met but it feels like I've know these guys for several years already.

We all rushed in the house and Chung guided us to this giant room filled with computers and wired hooked up everywhere. My jaw dropped. "Oh my god I died and went to Gamer heaven." Chung let out a loud laugh. We hopped on computers next to each other and booted League of legends up immediately. We all logged on enjoying the sign in music.

"Alright name exchange. Mines is HiddenAgenda." They giggled slightly at my name and I blushed slightly. "Whatever just add me!" I got Friend requests from 4 different people. "My name is Mika Butterfly." Aisha spoke calmly, we added her name. It was sort of pretty so we didn't tease it or anything. "Angelic Wings." Rena spoke normally. It sort of fit, maybe that's why she wore those Angel Wing hair clips. "Mines is Haven Fall" Ara spoke cheerfully, Friend Request Sent! "Reckless Flamingo." We all turned to Chung and blinked, we stared at him, soon we all fell out of our chairs laughing uncontrollably. "OH MY GOD CHUNG YOUR AWESOME!" I climbed in my chair and typed in his username to save. "Alright I'll make the Team." I typed up into the Team Creation. "Step it up…." I said quietly, "COME ON STEP IT UP!" I laughed hard I added them to the Team and put my head on the desk. "CHUNG CUT THAT OUT!" I shouted playfully we all had joyous laughs. Maybe Aisha wasn't that much of a bitch after all.

"Alright lets go!" Ara did a fist raise in the air and we let out a sound of approval. We joined in a party and got a match immediately. We were at Character selection. "Okay so we need…A Carry…Support…Mage…Tank…and a Jungler." I spoked out slowly. "Luxanna of Demacia reporting for duty!" Aisha did a salute and I laughed. She chose the mage alright. "Ya can't milk those!" I heard Chung and I swear I was going to pop a blood vessel because I was laughing so hard. "OKAY TANK ALISTAIR!" "Playing as Miss Fortune!" Ara shouted. I inwardly smirked and did a Fist pump, Miss Fortune was top tier in my opinion. "Okay so Elsword…Jungler?" I selected one of my favorite junglers. Also the first character in the game to be made. "XIN ZHAO!" I shouted. Everyone let out a boisterous cheer. "HELL YEAH!". Rena selected Sona. A very Powerful support character. We made our lock-ins and waited as the screen loaded. I noticed all of us had skins.

Aisha had Spell Thief Lux, Lux is what Luxanna was named in game, people never call her by her full name. Ara had Mafia Miss Fortune. Ohohoho~ Hot. I loved that skin better than her more revealing ones. I saw Chung was rocking a Golden Alistar. Of course. I stared at Rena's she had a awesome skin. Arcade Sona. Going back to 8-bit I see. I had on Commando Xin Zhao.

"You guys we should totally do Team Commando one day." Chung said out of nowhere I saw Aisha look at him and smirk. "That could mean something else ya know." Chung blushed harshly and protested. "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" We all laughed and played the game, I laned with Aisha that game, She was a AMAZING player. She always supported me and had my back. She sometimes even died for me. I wondered sometimes if she was a sincerely nice person. We all yawned and stretched at the end of the long match. We all got up and stood outside waving Chung goodbye. Aisha stopped me with a grab of my arm.

"Elsword…I wanted to let you know, even though you insulted me badly at school and most likely embarrassed me. I appreciate it, no one has ever stood up to me like that before. You interest me and I wanted to let you know. That I think you're a cool guy." She was blushing badly and didn't meet my eyes. I smiled down at her and hugged her, she let out a surprised squeak and slowly hugged me back. "But please I have to remain the same at school, what you saw after school today, right now, is the real me." I nodded, she couldn't be herself at school cause of those people.

"Please know that I have a Hidden Identity. I can't expose my true self. It'll turn into chaos. I wanted to let you know this. Don't tell a soul. Or I'll put yours in a Parallel Dimension." She spoke jokingly I laughed and pulled away. I nodded. "I won't tell. I promise." I held up my pinky she stared at me and smiled. She locked her pinky with mines and I swore to her that I wouldn't tell anyone about her secret.

"Now go home, tomorrow is Friday and we gotta have energy for the tournament." I laughed and she raised a eyebrow at me. I held up my case filled with Lollipops. Lollipops gave me energy and kept pain away so I could get to school, it was probably the next best thing to Weed. She shook her head and she grabbed a handful. "I ordered 100s of them all different flavors online. You should do so too. It only cost 20 bucks for 200 of these." She shook her head. "I can't believe your as muscular as you are." I caught her staring at my midriff which was exposed because of my top clothing piece. "But I'll do that. It'll probably help me." I nodded and we parted ways then. I knew something was up with that girl from the beginning. Her eyes showed it all, pain, and depression, now I knew why, the pain of not being able to be yourself. El knows I've never experienced that since I never thought about the social ladder in school. By not trying I had reached close to the top. People are so narrow-minded nowadays.

**Hidden Identity huh?**

* * *

**Miharu: There's the chapter!**

**Elsword: That was so random! But Fun!**

**Rena: Jeez, You made Elsword a SMARTIE?! **

**Miharu: Real change of pace huh? I want to see Elsword smart once in awhile and not just a brute D:**

**Rena: He's really nice too. Like one of those mysterious guys you wanna find out more about.**

**Elsword: HELL I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Chung: I'm a jokester huh.**

**Miharu: Yep xD I was laughing myself when I was writing your parts.**

**Ara: I'm so cheery and happy. And I think Chung likes Rena.**

**Chung: Do not!**

**Ara: Do to!**

**Chung: DO not!**

**Ara: Do toooo~! **

**Miharu: SHUT IT! YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER!**

**Ara and Chung: -blush-**

**Rena: DO they actually?**

**Miharu: Nah, well hell, they might I dunno. My mind is a rollercoaster.**

**Elsword: Amen.**

**Miharu: -bonks him on the head-**

**Elsword: Ow.**

**Miharu: Oh! Appearances! Elsword Rena and Ara are in their Job Promotion clothing mostly minus carrying their weapon around, with the Exception of Rena. Aisha's appearances will change in time. And Chung dresses casually. If he puts on his armor I'll alter it. Those heavy shoulder pads would look awkward as hell.**

**Everyone else but Chung: It really would**

**Chung: Whateva! **


	2. Competition, Competition

**Miharu: Yay Another Chapter!**

**Aisha: Well that was quick!**

**Elsword: She's been able to get on for two days straight.**

**Miharu: Yep. I was also sort of stuck with writing since the playstation network WENT DOWN FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS!**

**Raven: Chill girl chill!**

**Miharu: But its back up now ^^**

**Rena: She may have snapped if it wasn't back on. **

**Miharu: Yes I would've. OH! It turns out Weapon Huntress is the class favorited out of everyone. That's my favorite Class for me as well! **

**Chung: Because girls with guns are hot...**

**Miharu: BULLET STORM! -shoots Chung until he's nothing but ashes-**

**Eve: -stares at him-...Is he dead?**

**Miharu: He has a Revival stone don't worry.**

**Everyone Else: -sweatdrop-**

* * *

**Competition, Competition**

* * *

I woke up that morning a tad bit more groggy than usual. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. I ruffled my tasseled hair scowling at how it felt. It was early in the morning, I cursed my inner alarm clock, no matter how late I stood up I would always awake at this time. I staggered into my bathroom, the silence of my house always made me feel slightly odd, it was always silent here…My parents died when I was young, and my older sister just…disappeared, I'm grateful she taught me young and trained me hard but it won't fill the empty void in my heart, I winced feeling a sharp pain in my heart at the thought. I peeled my clothes off and tossed them into the waste basket to wash them later. I turned on the hot water in the shower welcoming the awakening feel of it. I held my head down and put a hand on the wall. I was going to be down cause of thoughts of my older sis, well that's what I get for thinking of her.

I walked to school normally as usual, I remembered what Aisha said yesterday and kept that in mind, it would be a little harder, acting normal, and possibly a rival to her knowing she was actually a nice person. I walked through the halls going to my locker and picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as if it was lightweight. I walked through the crowded halls, the yelling of some ignorant and annoying teens ringing in my ears. It was early in the morning and the beginning of the day. I was slightly drowsy for being up a bit later than usual. I walked into my Classroom sitting at my desk quietly, Ms. Stella stared at me slightly and shook her head before returning to her writing at the chalkboard. I shook my head and stared at the door waiting for people to come in. I saw a glimpse of Blonde long and flawless hair, my lip curved into a small smile as I realized it was Rena coming in.

Rena walked up to me with a bright smile that shone and lightened my mood up instantly, she took a seat next to me and put a hand on my desk. "Hey Elsword, I was surprised that Aisha was there." I stared into her eyes before curling my hand into a small fist, I knew that was coming eventually, "About that Rena, she's sorry…she's a totally different person than you think she is, she just acts like that because of the people at school, she's sort of afraid to be herself." She blinked at me and sighed, she shook her head and a small sad smile was shown on her features, "Poor girl, I won't say a word…but I do want her to apologize to me directly." I nodded understanding the meaning behind that. I turned towards the door seeing Aisha walk in with a short blink and white flared dress with black and grey colored socks that looked more like leggings, she had on purple leg warmers with black pumps. She had her hair down in the little pink portion just hanging casually.

She walked over to us with a smug smirk, "Look at the two lovebirds together~" She said in a sing song voice, I scowled, I don't know what gave her that impression. "It's not like that." I said to her darkly, she just rolled her eyes and waved it off as if she didn't care, her eyes softened and she looked at Rena, her voice lowered. "Rena, I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm truly am…It's just that…" Rena put her hand up to stop Aisha in mid sentence, she gave her a soft smile and softened eye look. "I understand, I forgive you, just…make sure it doesn't happen again." Aisha smiled softly and nodded. Other students came in and Aisha immediately walked to her desk as if she just came into class. I shook my head and scoffed. I saw Rena staring at me with curiosity. I raised a eyebrow at her wondering what was the problem.

"What is it?" I said with a hand on my chin and elbow on my desk, I looked at her boredly and she creased an eyebrow at me. "Your teeth are sharp." I raised a eyebrow at her wondering what she was talking about, I know I ate meat a lot during my developing stages so that might've been the problem partially. I put a finger up to my canine curiously and I felt a sharp prick on my finger and I drew back immediately wincing at the feel. I stared at my finger seeing a little draw a blood seeping out now. "God…I didn't realize, oh well." Rena just laughed and turned around facing Ms. Stella, she began her causal lecture on the English subject and I felt like dozing off. _This again… I'm passing with flying colors but this subject bores me to death, almost literally… Yadadada Equal Rights…Yadadada Discrimination. So boring…this subject Can suck my-. _"ELSWORD DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" I raised my head slowly and I heard stifled laughs in the class and I rolled my eyes, I turned to the side with a huff completely ignoring her.

**Friday 12:39 pm Day 2**

I leaned against the wall of the courtyard as I heard the chatter of the teens of my school. I had just gotten out of class and it was lunch period. I hated sitting through that class everyday, I never did learn anything. What was the point of going anyways…? I saw Rena sit down at a table and I walked over towards her, sitting down next to her and she gave me a appreciative smile. I smiled back and sat idly as she ate. I saw Aisha and her shadows sitting at a table together, they were surrounded by people and I just rolled my eyes. I would rather die than be surrounded by people like that. It would be absolutely suffocating. I saw her eye's lift and she looked at me briefly, her girls took a glance at where her eyes were staring, their eyes became filled with malice soon as they saw me, they gestured me over and I just sighed irritably. Rena looked at me in confusion.

"Els, what's wrong?" She tilted her head and I just gave her a small smile, I noticed she had a bit of rice on her cheek and I bit back a small laugh. She must've been really hungry, I didn't imagine her as a messy eater. "It's nothing Rena, and…" I got up and brushed my thumb against her cheek wiping the small grain of rice off, I felt her temperature rise at my touch and I hid the smirk that was trying to come noticeable on my features. "You have some rice on your cheek…" She made a gasp of embarrassment and I just chuckled lightly and walked over to her table.

The girls crossed their arms looking down at me trying to make themselves look, possibly scary and defying. I just walked up to them normally and raised a eyebrow. "What's up?" I spoke casually and that seemed to anger them even further, Aisha stared blankly at them not knowing what their intentions were obviously. "You don't deserve being here with Aisha-san. Also, that little slut of a girlfriend you have, Rena was her name? Oh yeah she needs to go to." I let a scowl form on my lips and my eyes lowered. I put my hands in my pockets and stared at them as if they had grown another head. "And you think I'll leave now because you told me to? Who are you to me?" They huffed and poked their noses in the air. I felt as if I was going to puke from the amount of stupidity radiating off of them. "We're friends of Aisha-san and that's enough to run you off!" I rolled my eyes, who did they think they were the FBI? I didn't see any reason I should even pay attention to these chicks.

"I'm sorry I don't see a Level pass that shows me your of importance to me. Don't waste my time." I waved them off and turned around, they let out a sound of disbelief and I resisted the urge to snicker. I put my arms behind my head and began heading over towards Rena's table but what I heard next made me stop on a dime. "Aisha-san aren't you going to do something?!" They shouted and Aisha's eyes went wide, she scowled and sat up. She walked over to me and she stared at me with angry eyes. "Look here, I know what I said last night but don't go and shame me you understand me?!" She said in a loud whisper, I don't know why she felt as if she had the power to control me, I could say one thing and her entire school life and out the window like the wind. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder putting my mouth close to her ear so no one would hear. I heard gasps amongst everyone else. "Aisha, who do you think you are ordering _me, _around? I'm the one that has your secret. Like it or not the ball is in _**my **_court. Playing by my rules now." I backed away a smirk on my face her face showing shock all over and I wanted to laugh.

"You wouldn't…." I lowered my eyes and my smirked widened even further. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Try me." She huffed and stormed off, sat at her table anger obviously there, I just turned around and sat back with Rena, she was curious on what happened and I had no idea if I should tell her or not. I decided with no. "It was nothing." Rena made a sound of annoyance and a pout showed, she already knew something happened but decided not to pry.

I saw a guy in the corner who seemed kind of lean and his hair covered his face, a portion of it was white. He was looking at his phone doing whatever, I noticed he had looked up a few times to glance towards our direction. He was curious about me. I was probably going to have to deal with him soon. I decided to ignore it and wait til it happened. I picked up one of Rena's fries and plopped in my mouth. Rena threw a fit as I munched on it and I only laughed. She ended up sighing in defeat but having a good laugh in the end.

**Friday 1:44 pm Day 2**

I was in the gym with my class sitting on the bench staring boredly at the court, the coach was babbling about what we were going to do today. Apparently we were going to play volleyball. Fan-fucking-tastic in my opinion. I just rested my head on my palm and kept my arm on my knee while I waited for us to get thrown on the court. I wore a black tank top with white gym shorts and black high tops. I had on socks but no one could even tell. I popped a Lime flavored Lollipop in my mouth as the Teach, Banthus called us down. Rena and I were on the same team, I got paired with a chick with White long hair and a lotus flower and one braid, I've never noticed her before, she had large golden eyes too. I saw a guy wearing basically the same thing as me but all black. He was that kid with the black hair with the white portion in front. His skin was tanned and had slight cuts in it. His hair covered his eyes mostly. I couldn't really tell how his face was since his hair covered his face, he was pretty lean though.

I saw Aisha paired on the other team with him. She wore a tight lavender top that shower her stomach and violet shorts white knee socks and white sneakers. Rena was wearing all white, a loose tank top and loose shorts with casual gym shoes. That other girl looked as if she had the same basic outfit but it was a very light pink with golden highlights in certain portions. Other classmates got paired to balance out the teams.

"Ready? GO!" Banthus shouted and blew the whistle, the other team shot first with a powerful serve. Rena ran quickly and knocked it up behind her. She turned around seeing me behind her, I was running chasing the ball not wanting it to fall. I usually get competitive. "ELSWORD!" Rena shouted and I nodded sliding back against the floor and hitting it underhand sending it flying towards the white haired girl. "GOT IT!" The white haired girl rushed with lightning speed and jumped high in the air slamming the ball down on the ground. The Raven-haired kid dashed forward and skidded on the ground the ball hitting his wrist and it bounced up allowing Aisha available to hit.

She sprinted forward, "ARA! BREAK!" I didn't even notice when Ara was put onto the other team! Ara put her hands together and launched Aisha in the air to reach the ball's height and she slammed it hard down with a powerful thrust which sent wind gusting everywhere. I dashed forward and shot it up. The White haired girl ran up my back and twirled in the air gracefully and stylishly. "IT'S OVER!" Her voice was soft, powerful, and beautiful. She slammed the ball so hard I swear I saw flames shoot from the back of it. The ball crashed into the ground leaving skids and a burn mark on the wooden floor of the gym. Steam blew from the landing area and everyone stared at us with shock.

"That was awesome!" Someone shouted, I rolled my eyes as they rolled the ball over to us. Rena grabbed it and bounced it in her hands and she had a competitive glance in her eyes. I wondered briefly where Chung was, I know he was in our class…"Let's go!" Rena served hard and Aisha dashed and skidded on the floor hitting it hard. That Raven haired kid ran up and did a power smack downward but I ran up and caught it but I knocked it behind me! "SHIT!" I looked around but I saw a flash of blond and the ball bounced high into the air, Eve being up front launched into the air and slammed the ball onto the other side. I wanted to look but I didn't have time to. Ara smacked the ball forward and Aisha hit it upwards, allowing that kid to knock it over to the other side, it flew over me and to the back, The blonde raised his head and shot it up powerfully in the air and Rena had the white haired girl launch her into the air slamming down the bar hard just missing Ara and Aisha who scattered for dear life. I turned around staring at the blonde realizing it was Chung.

"Dude your awesome at this." Chung held his hand in the air and I gave him a high five smiling at him, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and panted slightly. "I'm awesome at everything man. I didn't even realize you were on our team." He held a thumb up to his self confidently and I rolled my eyes and then laughed. "I'm a hero. I saved the team from losing a point didn't I?" I stood up straight and just ruffled his hair, he pouted at me and I walked over to the bench. Soon as I sat down a bunch of girls ran up and bombarded me with questions and compliments, Chung quickly made through and sat next to me and even more girls came.

"Oh my god Elsword you were so awesome!" I waved it off and smiled politely. This was really getting on my nerves, I hate people coming up to me like this. "Chung you looked amazing playing!" Chung just blushed shyly and all of the girls squealed at his innocence, he turned away rubbing his hair and the blush grew on his cheeks. "Girls don't do that, your embarrassing me…" From the side Chung winked at me so it wasn't noticeable to the others. I rolled my eyes, he knew how to soften up the girls to his will. I noticed that white-haired girl sitting not to far away from me, while the girls was distracted with Chung I scooted over to her, she was staring out in the distance blankly with her hands hoisting her up on the bench. She noticed me coming over and blinked turning my way. She had a really small mouth and wide eyes, she was beautiful. She stared at me with no movement of the mouth but her eyes showed that she was confused.

"Hey. You were really amazing out there. I never noticed you in our class, what's your name?" She blinked at me and turned her body so she was facing me, she put her hands in her lap softly and gave me a small smile. I felt my cheeks heating up. "My name is Eve. You are Elsword, am I correct?" I nodded and I held my hand out, she stared at it and blinked then looked up at me and creased her eyebrows in confusion. Her cheeks puffed up slightly which was really adorable. "It's a symbol of friendship, your someone who I wouldn't mind being friends with." She stared at me and her mouth opened in shock, her cheeks flushed and she turned around with a huff raising her nose and the air and closing her eyes smugly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no need of friends. I am not, lonely." Her voice hesitated on the word lonely and I think figured out she needed a friend she must've been a loner. I sighed and rubbed my hair back. "I'm a loner too." She turned slowly and stared at me blinking again. I just grinned and her cheeks flushed again. She nodded slowly and shook my hand. "Also, you should join the Volleyball team. Your amazing." She nodded and she seemed thoughtful, I was serious too. This girl was a scholar at the sport. I hopped down from the bleachers and walked up to Aisha, she stared at me and she scowled putting her fists on her hips swaying them a bit.

"The hell do you want?" She asked bitterly, I made a fake expression of hurt and put a hand on my heart playfully. "Oh, Aisha, that hurt! I was just going to tell you that you were amazing playing." She blinked and her eyes widened, I saw a blush form and I smirked, she quickly turned away but I saw the blush redden when I smirked. "I don't need compliments from you!" I shook my head and turned away. "Whatever! It's nice to hear one once in awhile!" I walked to the locker rooms and that Black and white-haired kid was in there changing. I began changing out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I heard another turn on and I assumed it was him.

"Yo, What's your name?" I raised a eyebrow at his forwardness. I shook my head and kept washing myself. "Elsword! And yours?" I waited for his answer, I wanted to know what his name was cause this guy seemed awfully interested in me. "My name is Raven. I wanted to know about you, people chatter about you non-stop." I let a small chuckle escape my lips and I heard a deep baritone one from his side, this guy had a voice that would make girls faint. "Is that so? People need to keep their mouth shut." I ran my fingers through my hair getting the sweat and dust from earlier out of it loving the feel of the water. "I know what you mean. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." I nodded knowing he couldn't see it but I knew he knew I did. I heard him pack up and leave the room soon as the bell rung.

**Friday 3:09 pm Day 2**

I'm walking through the hallways, school's about to end but I see light's flashing in the direction of the concert hall. I knew there wasn't anything schedule for a song, I became curious so I walked outside. I saw that girl Eve and Raven standing on stage. What were they doing? They both had Microphones in their hands and they stared at each other with a competitive look and smirk on their features, several of the students was out observing and I ran over curious on what was going to happen.

"UP NEXT IS THE BEAUTIFUL WHITE ANGEL EVE!" Roars from the boys and girls was heard and cheering for her, she waved and turned to Raven with a smug grin, a grin formed on my features as well as I observed this. This was going to be good. "VERSUS THE AMAZING RAVEN!" Cheers mostly from the girls was heard from him and he waved at them as well. A Beat played on the speakers that sounded similar to the League of Legends Dominion track but remixed. What was this? "NOW! EVERYONE GET REEEAAAADY!" The announcer shouted and people became even more wild. "FOR THIS LEAGUE OF LEGENDS CYPHER!" He drawled out and I even let out a jump. This was amazing more League, it was going to be spread across the school this way. But he said Cypher. Was Raven and Eve going to Rap Battle?!

The beat began and I began nodded my head to the sound. The base from the drums vibrated in me. "ITS TIME!" That was Raven going first.

"For a true display of skill!

I got your Hotshot right here noob- Haha, Real!"

"Goin' back with low health?

I'll give you something to dodge! When you're lookin' at the shop instead of TRUESHOT BARRAGE!" Everyone let out a bunch of 'Ooooo's' At that and I covered my mouth to bite back a laugh.

"Goin' 12 over 10, I hear the audience clap, I'll frag you to scrap!

I'm still wonderin, who needs a map?!"

"Can't stop me, Can't stun me, Can't gank me, can't freeze me! Need a new hobby man, this pimpin's too EZ!" Every shouted and cheered and I clapped. That was good. I could already tell from one of the in game quotes what it was. Also, it was pretty hilarious, I never would imagine Raven as one of those cocky guys, but honestly it was pretty damn fitting for him. Eve stood there with a smirk on her face seeming confident. Raven crossed his arms waiting for Eve to began, Eve Raised her hand in the air and leaned into it queuing the restart of the beat. I was really prepared to hear this.

"You wanna play too? It'll be fun,

Watchin' you all die under my stun!

You think that I'm weaker because I'm a kid?!

Yeah as if we need two little girls mid!" Everyone let out really loud mimicking sounds and I even laughed clutching my stomach at that. That was so hilarious. I didn't think Eve could rap but I was dead wrong and she just shamed Raven with that.

"This way! I'll Flash, ignite!

Melt you to nothing in every team fight!

Mister Tibbers only wanted to play…" Eve made a slight pout on her lips to mimic and I swear I saw a sweatdrop bead on Raven's forehead from shame. This was hilarious, I was trying to be silent so I didn't interrupt anything.

"ELO Hell trash? I'll eat you all day!

A 0/5 Carry? Will you ever learn?" There goes the 'oooo's' again.

"All I want is to let everything burn!

Try to keep up, Don't ruin my game.

Don't ask for the heat if you can't take the flames.." Everyone roared up at that and I heard a bunch of guys saying 'Oh shit she burned him there. Literally.' I couldn't help but laugh again. Eve was really burning Raven with her Cypher.

"You wanna be friends? With Me?

"You're a LIAR!

Find you and kill you and set you on fire!

You think this is fun? You don't have a clue.

How 'bout it? Wanna play too?" Eve did a Come at me bro thing with her arms and dropped the mic intentionally on the ground and walked away. It was obvious she was the winner. I couldn't help it, I fell on the ground and laughed hard. This was really hilarious. Eve totally shamed Raven in front of the whole school with a video game rap. I stood up watching the crowd, the announcer got up and was rubbing his cheeks, probably from laughing so hard. He wiped his forehead and looked at the audience. "Whew! That was pretty amazing! I'm sure by the cheers that Eve is the winner!" Roars was heard and people chanted Eve's name. "Is there anyone else who wants to rap? The Topic is League of Legends remember." I heard murmurs and people looked around talking to each other. "I'LL GO!" _Wait I know that Voice… _"It looks like the Leader of the Cheerleading Squad! Aisha is going next! Who is up to the challenge?!" No one answered, it remained silent. She grabbed his microphone and searched the crowd. "I CHALLENGE YOU!" She pointed towards me and a stage light shined on me, I let a sweat bead down my forehead. "ELSWORD I CHALLENGE YOU TO A LEAGUE OF LEGENDS CYPHER! GET UP HERE!" I navigated through the crowd and people was patting me on the back saying good luck. Has Aisha rapped before or was they just sucking up to her?

"Alright! We have The Lead Cheerleader Aisha! Versus the Unintentional Genius Elsword! ARE YOU GUYS READY!" They tossed me a microphone and I caught it in one hand without even looking. I stared at Aisha competitively and she smirked at me. We nodded and the beat began to start.

"They call me Miss Fortune, yeah that's my name.

My guns be blazin', I'm makin it rain!"

"You think you'll defeat me in solo queue?

Oh please don't you know? The joke's on you." I felt a shudder and the heat was on now.

"You already know when I'm struttin' my stuff!

I don't favour fools, my love is tough!"

"Think you can handle me in summoner's rift?

Y'nothing but a monkey, if you catch my drift." There goes the mocking from the crowd and it made me feel even more nervous than before.

"I'll kite you all day with my impure shots,

Lady luck won't be smilin', if you get caught!" There they go again!

"You better be ready, sort your skills.

The bounty hunter's behind you, ready to kill." Aisha leaned forward and winked at me in a seductive but scary way. Which added to the strength of the lyrics.

"So what did you say? Let the fun begin?

Well I'll let you know, I play to win." She lowered her gaze and stared at me seriously making her line even more powerful.

"That ELO Ladder that you're tryin to climb?

Sorry not today – It's Bullet Time…" She let that last line up in a sexy way that sent shivers up my body that I had to keep from being to noticeable. Aisha was good, really good at doing a Cypher and I was going to need to come back hard if I wanted to win this. I raised my hand signaling the restart of the beat and I took a deep breath and gave her a confident look and smirk regaining the confidence I had lost previously.

"Say Scarecrows don't have a brain! Well maybe I'll take yours!" Aisha paled at that and my smirk even widened.

"and you can go tell Dorothy that we're not in Kansas anymore!

This is war, I bring the body count! Your Fate Is sealed!

Cause like any good scarecrow you know I'm outstanding in my field!" A bunch of 'Ooooo's' Were let out but this time it gave me a strong confidence boost.

"I carve through the jungle picking up buffs!

I'm coming to gank, hope you like it rough!" That could've been a innuendo and I saw Aisha's face flush brightly at that. My smirk widened and I felt my Ego multiply by 100.

"Smash you in the face with all kinds of stuff,

Even burn your flash but it's just not enough!" I toyed with her mocking with my lines and she gritted her teeth.

"It's not that I wanted to hurt you! I'm really just doing what I'm told!

I'm here to win the game and your lifeless corpse was worth 400 gold!" I took a breathe and everyone let out cheers. But I wasn't done just yet.

"Alright we coming back with team fights, Here we go!" A lot of gasps was heard through the crowd, people probably hadn't expected it to be long, even Aisha's face showed shock when I said that.

"Ult over the wall and your team scatters like godzilla's attacking!" The shouts get louder while I continue.

"I terrify your carry and result your damage is lacking!" There they go with the mocking and the cheers was almost becoming deafening.

"The fight is over quick! Your Team melts down like witches in water." My smirked widened and I wouldn't be surprised is I looked like Cheshire Cat at the moment.

"You never had a chance, your ticket was punched, lambs to the slaughter!"

"When you respawn, The baron is gone! You know I took him alone!" I leaned back casually mocking him and did a fake yawn as if it wasn't a problem.

"The Drain, the pain, the silence! AoE the Dark wind blows!" People literally started jumping and rocking their heads to the beat and my rapping.

"There's no more painful a death than being picked apart by crows!

Nice and slow you know you feel the skin and muscle ripped from bone!

Your agony it grows, I know just listen to those screams and moans!

Organs exposed, a sweet release as shock sets in your almost home." I dropped the mic on the ground and crossed my arms staring at her. Her eyebrow was twitching and she became pale. The announcer walked up and raised my arm in the air. "THE WINNER IS ELSWORD!" Cheers erupted and I just waved and smiled broadly, I saw Aisha shake her head but she smiled regardless, she walked up to me and shook my hand, I willingly shook it back.

"Your surely are going to be my rival." I only could nod. I never knew I could be so good at rapping, well, when It wasn't all that nonsense that would also get spat out and you rapped with a purpose and that it meant something, it just flowed in. I let her hand go and walked off the stage calmly heading home. That was really fun actually. Obviously Raven and Eve played League as well. I was really thinking about asking Eve to play League, Raven too. But he may be a bit embarrassed after what Eve did.

* * *

**Miharu: YES! I decided to add in Eve and Raven**

**Eve and Raven: YAY!**

**Eve: I totally kicked Raven's ass in Rapping -smirks-**

**Aisha Rena and Miharu: Eve you swore!**

**Eve: Yeah so what?**

**Miharu: -rolls eyes-**

**Raven: I'm gonna get you back one of these days!**

**Eve: Whatever!**

**Miharu: I got the ideas for the Cyphers by several of them on Youtube, people who want to hear them just type in 'League of Legends Cypher' In the search bar.**

**Raven: I rapped for the character Ezreal.**

**Eve: I rapped for the Character Annie. -smirks-**

**Miharu: A Few people wanted to see Eve be Annie, since they didn't play a match today. I had Eve do a Cypher posing a Annie. Also I love Ezreal...Especially Frosted Ezreal...-daydream-**

**Raven: Miharu...?**

**Eve: -slaps Miharu-**

**Miharu: OW! Okay I'm awake!**

**Elsword: I rapped as Fiddlesticks. **

**Miharu: That guy is OP.**

**Elsword: I know huh?**

**Aisha: And Obviously I rapped as Miss Fortune. **

**Miharu: Miss Fortune and Annie are my Mains. Annie is the character I mained when I first played and I still do. She's SOOOOO OP! I get Pentakills with her all the time!**

**Elsword: -murmur- Because of the Tibber's Summon.**

**Miharu: Oh shut up! I get a Archangel, Rod of Ages, Rabadon's Death Cap, and a Void Staff, along with my Sorcerer's Shoes and at the end once I have the AP build up I get a Rylai's. **

**Aisha: and That's why people hate Annie.**

**Eve: Well she's a strong little girl. **

**Miharu: I know huh? Basically. I can stop a entire team by myself. 5v1 once I have my AP built up. Make sure I have my Stun passive Ready for the next spell. Summon Tibbers to stun. Activate my E and then my Q on who ever survived. And I just have Tibbers burn the little bit left. There's your Penta. **

**Elsword: Unless your dealing with a Voli.**

**Miharu: Unless your dealing with a Voli. xD**

**Rena: You guys are game freaks...**


End file.
